Once Upon a Chosen One
by LonelyAngel13
Summary: AU Harry Potter was not what you'd call a regular sixteen year old. For one thing, he lived in the Garden of Eden. Everything seemed perfect, until the truth came. What will he do when he discovers who he really is and what he must do?
1. The Garden of Eden

**Full ****Summary:** AU Harry Potter was not just any ordinary sixteen year old orphan. For one thing, he lived in the Garden of Eden. Everything seemed perfect, until the truth came. What will he do when he discovers who he really is? What will he do when he is told he must bring down an entire Dark empire and their Dark Lord? As his world crumbles down, Harry must learn that not all is what it seems and that sometimes one must endure darkness to finally see the light.

**Author's Notes:** (crossing my fingers)

**Warnings: **This might contain **slash**, (malexmale), violence, and a lot of bad language. You've been warned.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, please don't sue. : )

-

-

"_Far away there in the sunshine are my highest aspirations. I may not reach them but I can look up and see their beauty, believe in them and try to follow them."_

_- Louisa May Alcott_

**Once Upon a Chosen One**

Chapter One

The Garden of Eden

As a new day began, the sun slowly made its way through the sky until its bright rays landed right on the sleeping figure that lay stretched out under a great big oak tree. The figure stirred, groaning and instinctively covering his eyes with one gloved hand. After a moment, the figure seemed to have given up, for he sighed and sat up, blinking a few times as if to adjust his eyes to the surrounding sunshine.

As the light hit him directly, his features could be seen clearly. Dark strands of hair that fell slightly over vibrant emerald eyes, smooth tanned skin, and a toned body that was barely visible under strange black clothes.

He suppressed a yawn as he stretched, his arms shooting up into the cool air. Rubbing his eyes grumpily, he finally stood up, making sure to dust himself clean before starting off down a rocky path. Chirping birds and signs of life spurred through the fields, their morning songs following the young man as he went.

It was truly an amazing day in the Garden of Eden.

--

-

Harry closed his eyes briefly as a soft breeze swept through him. Sighing in content, he breathed in the sweet smell of blossoming gardenias before continuing down the path, towards what he loved to call home. In no time, it seemed, Harry was standing in front of a familiar-looking wooden shack that stood on top of a small hill. He pushed the door open and stepped inside, making sure to wipe his feet off on the mat beforehand.

The first thing his mind registered was the thick scent of oranges that always seemed to be in the house, but that only made his face break out into a smile.

Yes, this was home.

Ignoring all that he was taught, Harry pulled off his sword, his rapier, and both satchels full of heavy tools off his strap around his waist and placed them carefully on the small round table near the door. Breathing a sigh of relief from all the weight that had been lifted off of him, he made his way down the hall, turning to the first door on the right. There, just as he'd expected, was none other than Magus.

"Magus, I have returned," he said, walking towards the man named Magus.

Magus didn't move an inch, not even to acknowledge his arrival. But Harry just smiled and shook his head, knowing very well that while Magus meditated, he might as well have been talking to himself. He glanced quickly around the room, taking in the brown wallpaper, the two square windows, and the only piece of furniture in the room: a square table in the front of the room that held only a platter of burning incense. And there was a very good reason for that. Magus said incense helped relax him right before kicking butt (usually Harry's). This was the training room, the room where he was taught everything he knew.

Jerking him out of his thoughts, an icy voice broke through the room. "And _why_ exactly are you prancing in here without your proper dueling tools?"

Harry turned to see a rather composed Magus glaring at him. He suppressed a shiver at the sharp look the eyes gave him and tried to form a proper excuse in his mind.

"Well... err, you see... I know you said, '_Never_ lose sight of your sword, even when you sleep,' but well I – I thought... I thought it was not necessary since... since there is no threat in the Garden?" Harry found that his voice was getting lower and lower as he went and his last word was barely above a whisper. He did not look up to see Magus's reaction.

"So... you _believe_ there is no threat; therefore you figure it acceptable to let your guard down?"

Harry nodded, flinching at the tone. Before he knew it, he was knocked off his feet and was sent plummeting across the tile floor. Gasping for breath, he laid on his back, clutching his tender ribs. A figure suddenly stood hovering over him, smirk in place.

"Well my dear apprentice, it seems that you have forgotten something: I _am_ a threat."

Harry jumped to his feet and dodged the sword Magus had now drawn. Completely off guard, Harry tripped as he tried to dodge the second attempt at an attack and fell sprawled on the floor, the sword's sharp tip digging into his neck. After a moment, Magus sheathed the sword and held out a hand, chuckling softly. Harry scowled but accepted Magus's hand.

"You did not have to throw me so hard," he muttered, dusting himself off while throwing Magus a dark look.

"Oh, I did," was the only response he got from Magus.

Still mumbling incoherent things, he followed a laughing Magus out of the room.

--

-

Harry watched as the day came slowly to an end in the Garden of Eden. It was truly a remarkable thing: Birds singing the last song of the day as the blood-red sun dipped into darkness and out of sight. As Harry counted the stars, he couldn't help but wonder what lay in the outside world. Sure, he loved the Garden of Eden and he could not imagine himself possibly being separated from it, but as far as he could remember he'd always pondered what was beyond the Garden's barrier.

He sometimes feared it as well because, although faint, he still had some memories from before Magus took him away. He remembered a bony, horse-faced woman and a big, mustached man. Not to forget an annoying little boy that always poked, prodded, and even bit him from time to time. But above all, he remembered their cruel words and harsh glares, and that was enough to make him want to never place a foot in the outside world.

Still, he thought as he closed his window and ducked under his bed covers, one could wonder what the outside world held. And as he slipped into a deep slumber, he had no way of knowing that his life would soon crumble into pieces.

He had no way of knowing just how much the outside world would play a role in his life.

-

--

-

**A/N: **I would really like to know what you think so please review. : )


	2. The Bird's Song

**Summary:** AU Harry Potter was not just any ordinary sixteen year old orphan. For one thing, he lived in the Garden of Eden. Everything seemed perfect, until the truth came. What will he do when he discovers who he really is? What will he do when he is told he must bring down an entire Dark empire and their Dark Lord? As his world crumbles down, Harry must learn that not all is what it seems and that sometimes one must endure darkness to finally see the light.

**Author's Notes:** I don't mind constructive criticism but no flames. Questions and advice are always welcome.

**Warnings:** This might contain **slash**, (malexmale), violence, and a lot of bad language. You've been warned.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, please don't sue. : )

-

_"It's not only the most difficult thing to know one's self, but the most inconvenient__." _

_- __Josh Billings_

-

**Once Upon a Chosen One**

Chapter Two

The Bird's Song

Something was wrong. Harry was rather oblivious to things most of the time, but not this time, not when it concerned Magus. At first, he hadn't paid much attention to it, but as time passed, he could ignore it no longer.

Magus was a rather odd-looking person. For one thing, he was slim and tall and had a short silver beard, but one could never describe him as _old_. It just couldn't be done when you looked into his sea-blue colored eyes that shined with youth and vigor. He was also constantly filled with humor and wit and always seemed to mix his serious desire for Harry to learn as much as possible about dueling with his depthless love for him. He also always seemed to have a thing with goat jokes.

But recently his eyes looked... tired. And when Harry glanced at him, he no longer saw the spirited Magus, but instead he saw a worn and aged man.

And he had no idea what to do.

Harry could not ask Magus what was wrong because he knew Magus would not tell him until he was ready to and to be perfectly honest, Harry was not sure he wanted to know for whatever it was, it was sure to be something of a both serious and dangerous matter. But he could not just leave things as they were. He and Magus had lived alone in the Garden of Eden for about twelve years. Magus had practically raised him. It killed him inside to see Magus as he was.

Well, that was no surprise seeing as Magus had decided to increase training to _three_ times a day.

"No, that is not it. Try it again."

Harry kneeled on the floor, gasping for breath. "I – I cannot do this!" 

"Yes you can!" growled Magus, clearly frustrated.

Slowly Harry pulled himself off the floor and stood up, a trembling hand clutching his sweaty forehead. For some reason, this was the only thing Harry had true difficulty learning. Everything else hadn't taken too long for him to learn and excel in. His thoughts were broken when he felt soft nudge on his leg. Startled, he turned to see nothing but thin air. If it weren't for his knowledge of Obscurity's presence, he would have thought it was the wind that had prodded him.

Obscurity was a Thestral and Harry had never been able to see her, although he knew she was there. Harry patted her softly on what he thought was her mane and suddenly froze, his eyes narrowing upon his hand. He always wore a black cloak and long, black gloves. He always had, for Harry could never be allowed the luxury of touch. 

"Harry," a soft voice said.

Harry turned to meet Magus's sad gaze. Magus had seen him looking down on his hand with longing.

"Harry, someday you _will_ be able to have physical contact with the creations of the world, but for now you cannot. You know what would happen."

Yes, Harry knew the consequences very well. From an early age, Harry had always been able to _See _things merely by touching something. As he came to the age of five, his powers seemed to have doubled and he could no longer bear to touch anything. Memories, good and bad, swirled in his brain after having physical contact with any object. It was just too much for his soul to be able to withhold. At the very least, he could get lost in the other object's memories for all eternity.

So Harry had been forced to wear special black gloves that Magus had given him. These gloves did not trigger his power, although he did not know why. Magus never did tell him the origin of these gloves and he never really had the urge to ask.

Harry longed to be able to simply _touch_ the wilderness's texture. He'd almost forgotten how cool water felt against his fingertips. Magus knew this very well and had tried to teach Harry to control his powers, but so far it had all been in vain.

Harry wondered if he was condemned to wear his gloves forever.

"Again," Magus insisted.

Harry obliged and carefully pulled off his right hand's glove. Magus suddenly signaled for him to stop. Harry paused, watching as his instructor slowly walked towards him.

"Close your eyes," Magus ordered.

Harry obeyed and closed his eyes, now staring into the darkness behind his lids.

From next to him, Magus spoke, "Now, I want to you to clear your mind and push away all your thoughts. Concentrate on the bird's song."

The last bit was what truly helped Harry. A canary was close by on a tree, singing a soft melody for all to hear. Soon, his mind was filled with nothing but the melody that now pulsed through his veins.

"Now Harry, grasp my hand."

Harry snapped his eyes wide open in shock.

"But Magus, I have never –"

"Grab my hand."

Clearing his thoughts while trembling, Harry obeyed and reached out, slowly, to grasp Magus's hand.

Harry could never even begin to describe what happened next. Memories swirled inside his head, to fast for him to recognize. He wanted desperately to stop them, or at the very least to let go of Magus, but he could not. He was no longer in the Garden of Eden standing in front of Magus, he was now floating through a long tunnel of memories.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Harry felt his hands burn in agony. He was pulled away from the memories and brought back to the Garden. At the sting of more pain, he looked down to see that his hands were no longer grabbing Magus and were somehow being corrupted by a dark shadow. He watched in horror as he saw the darkness creep up his hands and through his vein. His veins expanded and took a dark shade of purple.

Painful screams escaped his lips and he clutched his hair, feeling as the evil took over his entire being. A voice now streamed through his head, laughing and cheering at the scene. Harry felt Magus next to him, trying to tell him something, but Harry could no longer hear. The lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead, the one he had had as far as he could remember, suddenly split open, making his whole head burst in agony as blood dripped down from it.

"Leave me – please Magus, go! I cannot stop this! I cannot – I cannot _control_ it!" he shrieked, flinching away from Magus's touch.

But Magus did not pay heed to his words. Magus grabbed him by the shoulders, frantically shaking him, his eyes wide with worry. Magus was suddenly thrown back from him, landing sprawled on the floor. Harry could not stop he _thing_ inside him from attacking Magus. His mind screamed at Magus to leave. But Magus did no such thing.

Magus walking towards him, chanting something under his breath was the last thing he saw before the evil inside took over and he knew no more.

--

-

Harry had never felt so much pain. In fact, he hardly had ever had any pain in his life. The only time he remembered true pain was before coming to the Gardens, back when he lived with what Magus called, 'a family of repugnant and despicable bastards called Dursleys.' Apart from that, he hadn't really ever felt pain. Once in a while he would get the wind knocked out of him during dueling with Magus, but in a matter of seconds all injury and pain went away just as fast as it had come. The power of the Gardens had always healed and protected him. 

Until today.

His very bones burned in agony at even the slightest movement and his lungs collapsed every time he took a small breath of oxygen. And that was nothing compared to what he'd seen. While unconscious, he had experienced something resembling a nightmare. He did not remember ever having one, but this one had certainly made up for the ones he never had.

He had seen a young girl, running shoe-less through the darkness, her heart beating loudly in her ears. He had watched as she tripped over a tree root and fell into the mud, scraping her once soft flesh. Her screams were still pounding in his ears as he saw her crawling away from three tall figures dressed in black robes. Harry forced his eyes open in an effort to erase the image of the men torturing the young girl before slaughtering her without pity or remorse. Tears streamed down his eyes at the memory. He had never seen a death before and this nightmare seemed just too... too _real._

"Harry?"

Gradually, Harry concentrated his eyesight to the sound of the voice. It was Magus. He had so many questions to ask and it seemed Magus could tell for he promptly stopped Harry from uttering a single word.

"Do not try to speak Harry. You are far too weak for that. Drink this," said Magus, pressing a small vial to his lips.

Harry complied and opened his mouth, letting the cool liquid into his body. Immediately he felt relief as it traveled through him, distributing a chilly sensation as it went.

"It is water from the Lake. You should be well in a few minutes."

Harry knew this to be true, for his pain was already leaving him. Carefully, he sat up and closely examined his forearms, making sure all traces of the darkness were gone. Thankful to have his arms back to normal, he finally looked up to meet Magus's gaze. Magus had brought a chair to his bedside and was now looking at him with a broken gaze. Harry waited for a moment and when silence still remained, he decided to break it.

"Magus?" he whispered softly, searching the older man's gaze for answers.

Magus let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

"Harry, I have never been completely honest with you. There are so many things I must tell you."

Harry shifted slightly closer to Magus in confusion.

"First, I must ask you if you can remember our first meeting," Magus said.

Harry frowned. "I am not sure..."

"Harry, my actual name is Aberforth Dumbledore. Magus was simply an epithet you came up with when you could not say my name as a child. After a while I began to get used to it and you forgot it was not my real name."

Harry was lost for words and remained silent.

"There were many things that led to our meeting, but it all truly began with one evil named Lord Voldemort."

And with that, Magus began.

-

We were in the middle of war. A dark ruler had gathered followers and had begun a mass murdering spree among non-magic people, or Muggles. He also considered anyone of Muggle ancestry impure and in need to be destroyed, but truly all who crossed his path, whether Muggle or Wizard, were murdered. Our strongest fighters perished before him. There was no stopping him as he began to take over. There was nothing but chaos among our land.

Those were dark times.

The seven strongest witches and wizards came together for one sole purpose: to destroy this Dark Lord. The seven were: Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, myself, Lily Evans, and James Potter. Perhaps if things had gone as we had planned we could have defeated such evil, but things do not always happen as one desires them to.

You see, in the middle of the chaos, something completely unexpected happened: a prophecy was made. It spoke of a child, born to two that _'had thrice defied him' ... 'as the seventh month died.' _It spoke of a boy that could vanquish the evil that had begun to take over. A light in the middle of darkness, you could say. Lord Voldemort found out of such a prophecy and sought to dispose of the child. But things did not happen as he had anticipated. Instead of killing the boy, he only succeeded in almost destroying himself.

And thus, the prophecy was complete. For Voldemort had not been aware of the last words the prophecy contained. They claimed that the Dark Lord himself would _'mark him as his equal'_ and so, this came true when the attack on the boy resulted in a scar. A scar that can only be made if one survives the Killing Curse.

Yet, there was far more lost than gained, for when the evil managed to find the child, he murdered the boy's parents, although he did not succeed in killing the child himself. This child, destined for greatness, was alone in the middle of rubble, unable to comprehend why his mother would never hold him again. Albus Dumbledore came to the scene and picked up the child, cold from the rain, and took him away.

The world was never to know what happened to the boy. They supposed he had been killed alongside his parents. Lord Voldemort returned not long afterwards and soon there was no one but a small resistance led by Minerva McGonagall to stop him. You see, of the seven witches and wizards: three were killed, one is yet to perish, one went into the claws of evil, another was imprisoned, and Minerva McGonagall was alone to lead the battle. And so, many gave up hope in ever vanquishing Lord Voldemort and he shortly took over. The Resistance soon became known as the Rebels.

Lord Voldemort ruled.

-

-

Harry was now truly speechless. He unconsciously raised his fingertips to trace the scar on his forehead. Everything was just so confusing he hadn't the slightest clue on what to say or do. He was sure all color had drained from his face, but he paid no attention to it.

"Magus, what does this _mean_?" he spoke, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

Magus said nothing for a short moment.

"When you were young, Albus Dumbledore took you to the only family you had left. It was in your best interest since only they could give protection no one else could. A few years after, Albus Dumbledore was murdered. Another hope lost. I came to see the condition you were in not long afterwards. I saw what horrors came to place in that house and took you away.

"I only did this because at the time of the murder of Albus Dumbledore, my only brother, I had come across something truly magical: The Garden of Eden. Upon my first encounter with this Garden, I could not find my way out, but very soon I became to understand the Garden. I made up my mind and pleaded to the Gardens for shelter. The Gardens agreed to thirteen years of peace."

It was Harry's turn to close his eyes. "But then that means... that means... "

"Yes Harry, you are the boy that was spoken of in the prophecy. You are the Chosen One."

--

-

The ache on his forehead had returned. Frustrated from the pain, he could not stop himself from yelling.

"Are you sure of this Magus!?"

Magus only nodded.

Harry clenched his fists. "Then why now!? Why must you tell me now!?"

This question seemed to make something similar to fear flash in Magus's eyes. "Harry, our time is up. The Gardens will stop protecting us very soon."

Harry held on to the covers of his bed. This was all just too much to take at once.

"What do you mean? You said the Gardens agreed to thirteen years. We have only had twelve."

Magus looked away from Harry and set his vision on the only window in the room instead.

"That is the last thing I must confess to you. The scar the evil gave you is not just any scar. It is a cursed scar. It seems as our deadline comes to a clear, the Gardens protection slowly begins to diminish. And so, I believe Lord Voldemort has begun to sense you are still very much alive and not dead as he thought you to be. With the Garden's barriers weakening, I have no doubt he will be able to break through."

Harry now how to clutch his scar from the throbbing. "But how can he sense me? How can he possibly know!?"

Magus gaze was fixed on Harry's scar. "You are both connected through that scar. I believe that the night he attacked you he unknowingly transferred a portion into his power onto you. That is why things occurred as the did when we were dueling."

Harry turned stone cold and immediately dropped his hand in the process of rubbing his scar.

"You mean a part of him is in _me_!?"

Magus did not deny it.

"So he... was _taking over me?_ Is that what I saw? The darkness?"

"Yes. I believe your Occlumency barrier was weakened when we touched and you were lost in unknown memories - forgive me for not anticipating this. I was not aware how much control he could take over you. You must always practice your Occlumency so he can never access you."

Harry could feel his heart beating loudly in the silence that followed.

"And... he murdered my parents?"

"Lily and James Potter, the best people I've ever known," Magus answered sadly.

Harry suddenly felt strange, as if something in his head had clicked. Dreamily, lost in memories of the past, he muttered, "Potter... Harry James Potter... My full name is Harry James Potter... I had forgotten..."

Harry sat quietly as he listened to the harsh rain and thunder outside as it pounded on the rooftop.

It had never rained in the Garden of Eden before.

--

-

**A/N: **Please review. : )


	3. Obscurity's Descend

**Summary:** AU Harry Potter was not just any ordinary sixteen year old orphan. For one thing, he lived in the Garden of Eden. Everything seemed perfect, until one day he learned the truth. What will he do when he discovers who he really is? What will he do when he is told he must bring down an entire Dark empire and their Dark Lord? As his world crumbles down, Harry must learn that not all is what it seems and that sometimes one must endure darkness to finally see the light.

**Author's Notes: **Chapters 1 and 2 have been edited. It's not a whole lot but... check it out? (This is a test to see who actually reads what I have to say) Let see... umm... Harry's world is destroyed as the barrier of the Garden of Eden is broken.

**Warnings:** This might contain **slash**, (malexmale), violence, and a lot of bad language. You've been warned.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, please don't sue. : )

-

"_I answer the heroic question 'Death, where is thy sting?' with 'It is here in my heart and mind and memories.'"_

_-__Maya Angelou_

-

**Once Upon a Chosen One**

Chapter Three

Obscurity's Descend

"_Magus, how come we cannot go outside?" asked a young raven-haired boy while twirling a small pink flower in his black-gloved covered hand. _

_The man named Magus looked sharply at the boy, but suddenly changed his expression to a much softer one. _

"_We have been through this before, Harry."_

_But the young boy persisted. "But Magus, you said we cannot go outside because the world is bad. You also said I once lived in it. So, if it is bad, then... Am I bad?" _

_Magus's expression turned to pure astonishment. _

"_Harry, I never said the _people_ there were bad. Some of them are, yes, but there are still some that are not of impure heart. And of course you are not bad, Harry. What would make you even consider such a thing?" Magus said, his expression becoming one of great concern. _

"_Well," Harry began, biting down on his bottom lip, "You also said that good things happen to good people. That God rewards them. But I am cursed to never touch the world for the rest of my days. That is a bad thing, is it not? Then, if I am being punished, I must be bad." _

_Magus turned away, his gaze lingering over to the Lake's reflecting surface. _

"_Harry, you are far too young to begin to lose faith in God. It took me many years for that."_

_And with that, Magus turned back towards their shack, Harry slowly trotting behind him in his wake, confusion clear in his young features. A soft breeze suddenly blew and the young boy lifted the pink flower in the air. After a moment he let go, the small flower floating through the sky as it was pushed away by the wind. Harry stopped in his tracks, watching as the flower floated up, up, and up until it suddenly hit the barrier. _

_Baffled, Harry watched as the flower slipped through the barrier and into the world outside. Harry turned and sprinted as quickly as he could towards Magus, trying to wash away the image of the small pink flower, shriveling into a dark shade of brown and dying seconds after touching the ground on the outside world. _

_He could only wonder if that would happen to him as well someday. _

_--_

_-_

Harry watched as the bitter water splashed harshly against his bedroom window. He knew what it was and how it sounded thanks to the moving pictures in the book he'd been forced to read when he was young by Magus. He watched droplet after droplet fall until there were so many he had to stop counting. Slowly, he uncurled his numb legs from his previous position and stood up, making his way to the table stand next to his bed. He picked up a familiar auburn-colored journal and propped it open, reading over his last entry.

Harry flinched when he saw the sketches he'd made right below his previous entry. He had written about his nightmare with the young girl and everything Magus had told him, which he could only hope was a nightmare. But truly, only those entries were cringe-turning. The rest were ones he'd written since he was a child. It described the Garden and the numerous things Magus had taught him. He'd sketched many of the different kinds of plants, flowers, animals, and insects that resided in the Garden's barrier.

Harry sighed and snapped the journal shut.

Nothing he did could distract him from the issue at hand. Now that he knew everything about his past he wasn't sure what to do. Everything was all just so... so overwhelming. Was he really destined to kill or be killed? Was he truly expected to bring down an entire Dark empire?

Placing his journal back to its original place he sat on his bed, burying his face in his hands. He felt as if he did not even know himself anymore. And the ever-growing threat of being attacked did nothing to reduce his mixed emotions.

Magus had said that in a week's time they would leave the Garden forever and Harry could not stop the fear that formed itself in the bottom of his navel. For many years he had wondered what lay in the world outside, but he had never actually thought he would see it for himself. It was only curiosity that made him dwell on the world outside, not the actual _want _to go there. Harry inwardly shivered and curled himself into a ball. He was still not on speaking terms with Magus, but he had already forgiving him. After all, Magus had only hidden the truth from him because he wanted to protect him and truthfully, he was just glad that he would not have to face this all alone.

Magus would be there with him.

--

-

It all began a night before their planned departure from the Garden. He had awoken with a start as Magus shook him urgently from the shoulders. It took him a few moments to snap out of his sleeping stupor and concentrate on Magus.

What he saw terrified him.

Even through the dark he could still see Magus had something in his sea-blue eyes that was most certainly fear. Magus was still dressed in his daytime clothes and was fully armed with all his weapons. Having processed all of this, Harry jumped up from his bed, his own emerald eyes meeting Magus's strange sapphire ones.

"Magus? What happened?" Harry whispered shakily.

Magus pushed a small duffle bag into Harry's arms and pulled out his sword from its sheath. Then, he turned towards the window and the darkness outside.

"Harry, we will not have time to escape. They have broken through the wards."

That was single most thing in the world that Harry had not wanted to hear.

"Bu– but Magus, perhaps we can Apparate. You know how –"

"No Harry. You know we cannot Apparate within the Garden. That is why I never taught you."

Harry's heart was pounding hard against his ribcage.

"There must be something we can do." Harry said, his eyes darting to the window.

There was a sudden crash by the door.

"Actually, there is something _I_ can do."

Harry knew what was about to happen a second before it did. Still, he was powerless to stop Magus as he began a short chant under his breath. Harry was suddenly pushed against the wall, completely unable to move. He then felt a soft tingling sensation and he knew both he and the duffle bag still in his arms were now invisible to the human eye.

Magus turned and left the room at once.

Harry screamed, shouted and struggled, but no sound or movement was produced by him. Hyperventilating, he tried desperately to concentrate on undoing the spell, but he seemed to be unable to do anything with the noises coming from the room next to his. Suddenly, there was an unknown rough male voice speaking to Magus.

"Where is the brat!?"

"I am not certain to exactly what 'brat' you speak of."

"Do not play games with me old man."

A female voice was brought into the conversation.

"Lucius, you cannot see who this is? This is Aberforth Dumbledore, the muggle loving fool Albus Dumbledore's brother!"

There was a sudden silence.

"I will insist you not speak ill of my deceased brother."

The female voice continued.

"This all makes sense now. You have been harboring the little orphan all these years, have you not? But how? In these woods? Not possible."

It was only at her words that Harry realized he had not been in his room for the longest of times. They were in the middle of a dense forest and Harry was petrified against a great big oak tree, facing the opposite direction of the happening scene. The moment the barrier had been broken, the Gardens had begun to slowly disappear until there were in the middle of who-knows-where.

The Gardens had abandoned them.

"Tell us what you have done with him now!" barked the rough male voice once more.

"I am afraid I cannot do that."

Another deep silence followed his words.

"Then we will be forced to take you to the Dark Lord."

"I would very much rather die."

"As you wish!"

Harry could only feel the tears of anger stream down his cheeks. This could not be happening. This was all nothing but a nightmare and he would wake up soon. He heard one of the men curse aloud. Magus was putting up a good fight with what sounded like twenty men. More tears fell from his eyes, blurring his vision as he tried to restrain them. Many crashes and sounds could be heard through the dark night. Finally, there was an enormous crashing sound.

"You are outnumbered and weaponless. You cannot defeat us. Give up."

Magus's response was the same.

"I would very much rather die."

Another blast and Harry was sure Magus had begun to use his magic without aid of his sword. It sounded as if it had taken them by surprise. Harry pulled his mind away from the noises and desperately tried to remember the countercharm's chant.

_Restrained by an unseen force, _

_To never stir, that is my blight_

_God of the heavens, take away_

_This curse that bounds me today_

But Harry could not remember the rest. Had Magus even taught him the rest? His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud echo of chuckles.

"Last opportunity to live Aberforth Dumbledore."

It sounded as if more men had come to the scene. Harry blinked away more tears and desperately tried to remember the last words of the spell.

_Restrained by an unseen force_

_To never stir, that is my blight_

_God of the heavens, take away–_

Suddenly, all hope was wiped away from his heart. With a flash of green he saw as Magus's body was thrown back a few feet, right next to the tree he was bound to. He heard a scream echo through the night and he never realized it was coming from his own lips. He stood frozen, unaware that his bond had been released; staring into the lifeless sea-blue eyes of a man he had once called Magus.

His head went blank and he hadn't even registered the fact that his legs had collapsed under him as he stared in horror at Magus's body. He was not even aware of the unwanted attraction he had gotten from many men dressed in black.

He could only stare into the blank eyes of Aberforth Dumbledore.

_This curse that bounds me today_

--

-

Harry felt himself being grabbed from his cloak and being pulled away. Suddenly he was swung back onto something hard and feathery, his unmoving gaze ripped away from Magus's body.

It took him a moment to realize he was riding on an animal that was now flying through the air. It took him another moment to realize it was none other than Obscurity. She had not abandoned him unlike the rest of the Garden.

He held on to her soft golden mane as he watched her large feathery wings breaking through the wind. As they flew on, his mind was completely blank, unable to comprehend everything that had just taken place. Far away he heard a low rumble in the sky and seconds after, huge raindrops splashed against his face. Rain mixed with tears but he made no effort to wipe them off.

He was not sure how much time had passed when Obscurity finally began to descend. They landed with a soft thump on what looked like a deep, dark cave. Numbly, Harry climbed down, his legs giving out the moment they made contact with the floor.

That was when everything came out. He screamed until his lungs could bear it no more. He pounded on the gravel and cursed at the skies. Trembling, he clutched his ears to block out all the noise. Screaming and crying wasn't good enough. He wanted to scratch out his very soul.

He felt a soft prod on his shoulder and he met the amber eyes of Obscurity.

Smiling vacantly he felt words echo through his memory.

"_How come I cannot see her, Magus?"_

"_Only those who have seen death can see Thestrals, Harry."_

Harry could now see Obscurity.

--

-

**A/N: **This fic isn't liked much, but I love it. : )

**Thanks to: **Intergalactic smart-ass - The only one so far to review and put this as their favorite. I would like to hear what you think of this chapter.


End file.
